


Priorities

by misura



Category: Gakuen Tokkei DUKLYON | Campus Cop Duklyon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kentarou has no sense of priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> picture prompt: [A tray of cinnamon rolls.]

"Cinnamon rolls!"

This, Takeshi thought, was why he disliked working with Kentarou so much: the guy simply had no sense of priorities. Here they were, rushing to their secret headquarters, and here Kentarou was, wasting precious time to help himself to some baked goods.

"Saving the world is no excuse to skimp on your lunch," Kentarou told him, once he'd caught up, probably noticing Takeshi's frown and (correctly) guessing its cause. "It's important to eat regularly. Here, you should have one, too."

Takeshi only accepted the roll because arguing about it would mean wasting even more time.

(It was delicious.)


End file.
